


Wanna Play?

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Wanna Play?

"Dan," she whined dragging out his name. "No more Scrabble because you cheat."

"I don't cheat just because I can spell better than you doesn't mean I'm cheating."

Jenny huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Dan cleared the living room table and started to set up the game.

"Don't be a sore loser yet, Jen."

\-----

"Yes!" She screamed. "I beat you. I beat Daniel Humphrey at Scrabble. Ha, all those big words didn't help you today.

Dan sat back watching his sister strut through the apartment.

Stopping mid-stride, eyes narrowed, "Did you let me win? You answer me."


End file.
